1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing device, a reproducing method and a program used in the device and method, particularly relates to a reproducing device, a reproduction method and a program for reproducing audio and visual contents by network distribution.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital sound source and moving picture have replaced analog ones and digital audio-visual system, sound source content, visual content, media and the like have been available as well. However, since digital content is easily duplicated, various techniques have been provided for copyright protection of the content.
As prior art to realize the download processing suitable for copyright-protected data, an information processing device and its method are disclosed, in which a privileged space is set in an information processing space, and a download program and a recording medium interface program are allowed to operate in the privileged space. Then, download data whose copyright protection is necessary are recorded in an external storage medium by processing in the privileged space so that it is possible to prevent any direct access to the external recording medium from a user program or the like arranged in an unprivileged space (see JP2002-7194).